


Part

by RayeoftheSunshine



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, One-Sided Attraction, set during meetings that's why, this gets meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeoftheSunshine/pseuds/RayeoftheSunshine
Summary: What sort of part do we have to play? G'raha Tia and one of the Warriors of Light talk about this. For the ffxiv write challenge day 14, part.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Part

“Hey, G’raha, do you think we’re just characters in a story?”

He and his friend were sprawled out at the Eight Sentinels, laying on their stomachs and staring at the glowing Crystal Tower below. Her light purple braids were silver in moonlight, and her ice blue gown almost white. Moonflower was smiling, her green eyes curious, and her ankles were crossed in the air behind her.

G’raha Tia took a moment to consider her question, idly kicking his legs. “Don’t you think we always aspire to be part of something bigger?” he mused. “History is a story told and retold, over generations. In that case, I suppose that makes all of us characters in a story.”

She hummed contemplatively. “I want to be more than history,” she declared. “I don’t want my life controlled or written for me.”

“Isn’t that why we pray to the gods?” G’raha raised an eyebrow at her. “We pray for them to take things into their own hands, no?”

“I thought we prayed because we want them to know we love them,” she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “That, and sometimes we need help. Does it make you any less of a person with free will to ask someone for help, G’raha?”

He scratched an ear, thinking. “Perhaps not,” he allowed. “But why such philosophical questions tonight, Moonflower?” It wasn’t that she never made unusual observations, but usually it wasn’t quite so… existential.

She began fiddling with one of her braids. “The way you describe history, it makes it seem so fantastical. I started wondering if my life will read as a fairytale too.”

“You certainly are a fairytale hero,” he said affectionately. “The brave Warrior of Light, saving people and vanquishing enemies!”

Moonflower sighed and rolled onto her side, facing him. “But what about Moonflower? Is she just a fairytale hero? What part does she play?”

His first thought was  _ Moonflower plays the princess. _ Then he mentally slapped himself and focused on what her questions were really asking. Letting himself have a crush was a stupid, stupid idea; it was really starting to mess up his thinking and concentration. “I think that you can decide whatever part you want to play, Moonflower, and that includes being the audience.” He, too, rolled to his side and leaned on his elbow. “Are you worried about what people ask of you?”

“Yes.” She said it with such honesty that he jerked and nearly smacked his face into his arm. “G’raha?” When he waved her off, she waited a few moments but continued, “I like helping people, but this is not what I expected when I signed up to be an adventurer at the guild in Ul’dah.”

“What did you expect?” This was something he’d never heard from her before. She mentioned how she met her fiancé, but nothing else. 

“I  _ expected _ going on quests in the areas around Ul’dah. What I  _ got _ was killing primals and meeting with heads of state!” Moonflower’s eyes widened at the frank telling of it, like she couldn’t believe it even now. “I don’t regret meeting the Scions, but… I wish I could have joined them without the rest of it.”

It was  _ strange _ to hear this from her. That a hero like Moonflower, who was clearly destined to shine brilliantly, would want to work simply was a little difficult to wrap his mind around. After a moment, he realized that he hadn’t been seeing her for herself, but for a beautiful hero, and that shamed him. “I don’t think there’s much chance of reversing time, but perhaps there is still a way for you to live how you want without feeling like you’re simply someone else’s story. After all, you’re here now. What purpose does laying here serve?”

“Getting to know my new friend!” She smiled again and he laughed. “I suppose you’re right about that, G’raha. I have a lot of hopes for the future; maybe they can still happen, despite all the high stakes I end up getting involved in.”

“Anytime, Moonflower.” Maybe he could get to know her too, and learn what she was really like behind the image of a hero. He had a feeling she was just as amazing.


End file.
